


The Spirit of Christmas

by En_Writes



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Ghost!AU, M/M, Not that he'd ever admit it, Supernatural Elements, he just wants to see Shinya happy and isn't sure when that became a thing, punk!Kaoru is actually a pretty sweet guy, supernatural creature au, there is a whole universe to this that I haven't written yet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/pseuds/En_Writes
Summary: „Weihnachtsschmuck ist nicht Punk.“ - „Du bist nicht Punk.“
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	The Spirit of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/gifts).



The Spirit of Christmas

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich merke, wenn du mich anstarrst, oder?“

Er spürte Kaorus Belustigung eher, als dass er sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, während sie langsam durch den nur spärlich beleuchteten Park schlenderten. Weg von den Menschenmengen, die sich zwischen den Ständen auf dem kleinen, pseudo-authentischen Weihnachtsmarkt gedrängt hatten. Weg von der kitschigen Weihnachtsmusik und dem allgemeinen Lärmpegel, der dort geherrscht hatte.

„Vielleicht starre ich ja gar nicht dich an?“

Die Stimme des anderen erklang von irgendwo neben ihm, aber in der fortgeschrittenen Dämmerung fiel es Shinya schwer, mehr als seine Umrisse zu erkennen. Zumal er gleichzeitig versuchte, darauf zu achten, wo er eigentlich hinlief. Darauf nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem knirschenden Kies unter seinen Füßen zu machen, konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

„Also hast du es nur auf meinen Glühwein abgesehen? Hätte ich mir ja denken können …“ Das kleine Lächeln, das seinen Worten ganz automatisch auf dem Fuße zu folgen schien, blieb glücklicherweise von seinem Schal, dessen dicke Wolle ihm beinahe bis zur Nasenspitze reichte, verborgen.

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt.“

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, hielt Shinya inne und ließ sich mit einem lautlosen Seufzen auf einer der leeren Parkbänke nieder, die die Kieswege säumten. Seine Augen wanderten über die Szenerie, die sich nur wenige Dutzend Meter vom Weihnachtstrubel entfernt erstaunlich ruhig vor ihnen ausbreitete, ehe er noch einen Schluck aus seinem Pappbecher nahm. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Ist ja auch eine nahe liegende Vermutung, oder?“, meinte er schließlich. „Du jammerst mir ja regelmäßig vor, wie traurig es doch ist, dass du dich nicht mehr betrinken kannst.“

„Vielleicht hab ich ja nur über etwas nachgedacht?“

Shinya neigte den Kopf etwas, um Kaoru anzusehen, der sich nun neben ihn auf die Bank fallen ließ. Seine Haut schien im bläulichen Licht der Dämmerung beinahe zu glimmen, als würde sie es anziehen und sein Haar wirkte eher violett als so pink, wie es tatsächlich war. Alles in allem bildete seine Erscheinung einen erstaunlich lebendigen Kontrast zu den kahlen Skeletten der Bäume in ihrer Umgebung.

„Und worüber?“

„Mh …“ Kaoru legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, setzte so unbewusst sein Profil in Szene, während er ohne zu blinzeln in den Abendhimmel sah. „Darüber, dass ich wirklich Glück hatte, gerade dir über den Weg zu laufen, glaube ich.“ Die Worte verließen mit einem ungewohnten Ernst seinen Mund, der Shinya aufhorchen ließ.

„Weil ich dir geglaubt habe?“ Er zog ein Bein an, wandte sich automatisch noch ein Stück mehr seinem Gegenüber zu, als würde er aus reinem Instinkt seine Nähe suchen, sobald das Thema auf ihr Kennenlernen fiel.

„Weil es heißt, dass wir Zeit haben, egal was noch so passiert."

Nun war es Kaoru, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln aussah, als würde er auf eine Art Bestätigung warten. Shinya konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, diesmal ohne sich hinter seinem Schal zu verstecken. Er versuchte normalerweise möglichst wenig über seine – oder ihre gemeinsame – Zukunft nachzudenken, wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte. Schon, weil die Aufgabe, sein gegenwärtiges Leben in halbwegs geordneten Bahnen verlaufen zu lassen, ihm vorerst mehr als genug abverlangte. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem dankbar dafür war, dieser ungewissen Zukunft nicht allein entgegensehen zu müssen.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise recht“, stimmte er deswegen zu. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Glühwein, genoss für einen Moment den würzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, ehe er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ohne weitere Ausführungen Kaorus kalte Lippen mit den eigenen verschloss. Es dauerte einen Herzschlag, bis Kaoru reagierte und den Kuss vertiefte, ihn automatisch enger an sich zog, aber dann lag keinerlei Zögern in seiner Reaktion. Shinya genoss den Schauer, der ihm in diesem Moment über den Rücken rieselte, in vollen Zügen, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich näher kamen. Die Wärme, die sich jetzt in ihm ausbreitete, hatte ausnahmsweise so gar nichts mit wärmenden Getränken zu tun.

„Schmeckt gut.“ Obwohl es vielleicht nicht hätte möglich sein sollen, klang Kaoru ein wenig heiser, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Jetzt vermisse ich es wirklich, trinken zu können.“

Shinya lachte leise in sich hinein, ehe er seinen Becher vollends leerte – darauf, sich den Rest des Glühweins über seinen Mantel zu schütten, wollte er es lieber nicht ankommen lassen – und neben sich auf der Bank abstellte.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass wir Zeit haben“, bestätigte er dann noch einmal und lehnte sich gegen Kaorus Schulter. Er ergriff seine Hand, um sie mit der Handfläche nach oben zu drehen und seine Fingerspitzen einem Flüstern gleich über Kaorus bloßen Unterarm wandern zu lassen. Auch jetzt noch empfand er es als beruhigend, die dunklen Silhouetten der Tätowierungen nachzuzeichnen, die Kaorus Haut bedeckten. „Aber ich glaube, so richtig bewusst wird mir das erst, wenn–“

„Wenn sich nichts ändert?“ In den Worten schwang Melancholie mit, und ein Verständnis, das außer Kaoru wohl kaum jemand aufgebracht hätte.

„Ja. Auch wenn es eben ist, wie es ist, so richtig real kommt es mir bis jetzt trotzdem nicht vor.“ Shinya löste seinen Blick von Kaorus Arm und sah ihn an. Es schien ihm einfach immer noch zu weit hergeholt, dass sich in den nächsten Jahren und Jahrzehnten nichts an ihnen ändern würde, während sie der Welt um sich herum bei ihrer Weiterentwicklung zusahen. Selbst wenn Kaorus bloße Existenz der Beweis dafür war, dass es so sein würde. Es war ein beängstigender Gedanke, in den er sich jetzt gerade nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. Der Abend war zu schön, um ihn sich mit Zukunftsängsten zu ruinieren. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, mir wird ganz kalt, wenn ich dich so ohne Jacke sehe“, meinte er deswegen in der Hoffnung, dass Kaoru das Thema vorerst fallen lassen würde.

Als Antwort erhielt er dann auch lediglich ein belustigtes Schnauben und musste im nächsten Moment um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen, als der solide Körper, gegen den er halb gelehnt hatte, plötzlich verschwand.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust.“

„Ach Quatsch. Das sagst du immer wieder, aber ich merke einfach nichts davon.“

~*~

Shinya stutzte, als er die Tür zu seinem Apartment öffnete und ihm nicht nur wohltuende Wärme, sondern gleichzeitig das Aroma von frischem Gebäck entgegenschlug. Für einen Moment verharrte er, wo er war, dick eingepackt im Rahmen seiner Wohnungstür stehend, und schloss die Augen, um durchzuatmen. Es sollte ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr wundern, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat es das trotzdem jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Kaoru etwas machte, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, Möglichkeiten, die er einfach nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Was, wie er ein wenig zerknirscht zugeben musste, noch immer viel zu oft passierte – auch wenn er sich wirklich nicht erklären konnte, wieso eigentlich.  
Mit einem rein innerlichen Seufzen trat er sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen, ohne die diversen Tüten, mit denen er bepackt war, abzustellen. Dann ging er vom Flur direkt in die Küche, wo er auf der Anrichte tatsächlich zwei Bleche voller mehr oder minder gut gelungener Kekse ausmachen konnte. Beinahe gegen seinen Willen zupfte ein Lächeln an seinen Lippen, während er seine Einkäufe abstellte. Immerhin sahen die Plätzchen essbar aus, wenngleich es ihn ein bisschen erstaunte, dass Kaoru tatsächlich alle nötigen Zutaten gefunden hatte. Aber vielleicht sollte er auch auch einfach lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie dieser Zufall genau zustande gekommen war.  
Er war gerade dabei, sich aus seiner Jacke zu schälen, als die altbekannte Stimme von Joey Ramone begleitet von Gitarren in einer vage weihnachtlichen Melodie durch die Wohnung zu schallen begann, was ihm nun ein ehrliches Grinsen entlockte. Shinya legte seinen Mantel über die Stuhllehne und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Wusstest du, dass es wesentlich mehr Weihnachts-Punkrock-Playlists gibt, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte?“ Kaorus Stimme übertönte die Musik mit Leichtigkeit und die diebische Freude darin war nicht zu überhören.

„Lass mich raten, ich werde in den nächsten Wochen herausfinden, wie viele es genau–“ Shinya hielt schlagartig inne, als er einen Fuß in sein Wohnzimmer setzte und Kaoru damit in sein Blickfeld kam:

Das kurze, schreiend pinke Haar des anderen wurde von einer zum Kranz geformten Lichterkette gekrönt, die wie ein Heiligenschein gewirkt hätte, wäre Kaoru eben nicht Kaoru gewesen. So nahm Shinya den Schmuck einfach zur Kenntnis, während seine Augen über das breite, schalkhafte Grinsen im Gesicht seines Gegenübers wanderten, weiter bis zu dem altbekannten Blue-Hearts-Shirt, das momentan allerdings zum Großteil von mehreren gold-glänzenden Lamettagirlanden verdeckt wurde. An Kaorus Fingern baumelten Weihnachtsbaumkugeln, während er, offensichtlich mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebte.

„… was genau wird das wenn’s fertig ist?“, wollte er wissen, versuchte nicht einmal ernst zu bleiben, während er sich nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte, dass man Kaoru auf Fotos festhalten könnte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Das Grinsen auf den bleichen Gesichtszügen wurde noch ein Stück breiter, während er mit den halb tätowierten Fingern wackelte. „I‘m the Spirit of Christmas.“

Wäre das überaus selbstzufriedene Lachen seines Freundes nicht so ansteckend gewesen, wie es eben leider der Fall war, hätte Shinya sein Gesicht schlicht in den Händen vergraben oder kopfschüttelnd den Raum verlassen. So ließ er sich einfach auf die Knie sinken und stimmte darin ein, auch wenn er Kaoru lieber nicht sagen würde, dass sein eigenes Amüsement eher von seiner wahrhaft grausamen englischen Aussprache herrührte als von dessen Aufzug. Selbst wenn er diesen nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

„Sehr festlich“, brachte er schließlich glucksend hervor. „Willst du über die gesamte Weihnachtszeit so bleiben? Dann könnte ich mir das Baumschmücken sparen."

„Verlockend. Aber“, Kaoru ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder und befreite seine Hände umsichtig von den diversen Weihnachtsornamenten, ehe er fortfuhr. „Das wäre doch ziemlich langweilig, oder?“

Shinya zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte die Arme, während er sich entspannt an die Wand in seinem Rücken lehnte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich ja nichts gegen ein bisschen Langeweile?“

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.“ Kaoru schwebte langsam näher, gab sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal im Entferntesten Mühe, menschlich zu wirken. Das Halbdunkel des Raums betonte den schwachen Schein, der von seiner Gestalt ausging und ließ die Umrisse seines Körpers noch etwas mehr verwischen, als es sonst mitunter der Fall war.

„Tust du?“

„Jupp.“ Er verharrte über Shinya gelehnt und beugte sich weiter zu ihm hinunter, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Der alte Shinya hätte vielleicht so getan, als ob er seine Ruhe haben wollen würde und mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt, aber du weißt, dass das nicht wirklich du warst.“ Er hob eine Hand und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen von Shinyas Gesicht nach. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als die Berührung wie so oft mehr als nur metaphorische Funken zwischen ihnen sprühen ließ.

„Ist das so, ja?“ Shinya spiegelte die Geste, streifte aber nur flüchtig Kaorus Wangenknochen, ehe er seine Finger im erstaunlich weichen Haar des anderen vergrub. „Und du meinst, du kannst das beurteilen?“ Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihn immer wieder erstaunte, ließ er das Fremde in sich an die Oberfläche treten, spürte das übernatürlich helle Glühen in seinen Augen ebenso wie die Wärme, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere von ihm ausging und Kaorus Haut im Gegensatz dazu noch kälter erscheinen ließ, als sie tatsächlich war. „Bist du da nicht ein bisschen voreilig?“

Kaoru zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich ein kleines Stück zurück, um ihn besser betrachten zu können, ehe mit dem Zeigefinger sacht Shinyas Nasenspitze anstubbte.

„Nö. Ich würde sagen, das ist ein eindeutiger Fall.“

Der leise, einem verspielten Knurren nicht unähnliche Laut verließ Shinyas Kehle ohne sein bewusstes Zutun, aber er konnte nicht anders, als auf eine Herausforderung zu reagieren, wenn sie ihm so auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurde. In einer raschen Bewegung, durch die erneut Funken zwischen ihnen aufstoben, griff er nach Kaorus Handgelenk, stieß sich im gleichen Moment mit genug Schwung von der Wand in seinem Rücken ab, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Wie erwartet, folgte Kaoru der Richtung, die er vorgab, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Shinya froh, dass er sich nicht einfach durch den Boden sinken ließ – nicht nur, dass er dann unwahrscheinlich dumm dagestanden wäre. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie er Frau Yamamoto im Apartment unter ihm das Auftauchen eines halb durchsichtigen und ziemlich toten Punks in ihrem Wohnzimmer erklärt hätte.  
Aber ausnahmsweise schien Kaoru es nicht darauf anzulegen, ihm das Leben noch schwerer zu machen. Stattdessen hatte er sich vollkommen entspannt auf dem Boden ausgestreckt und sah so erwartungsvoll zu ihm nach oben, dass Shinya tatsächlich vollkommen den Gesprächsfaden verlor,

„Du hast gebacken“, stellte er stattdessen fest, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und dekoriert.“

„War dir langweilig?“ Erst jetzt kam Shinya tatsächlich dazu, sich in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer umzusehen und schon wieder schaffte der andere es, ihm ein leises Lachen zu entlocken. „Warum hängen kleine Kürbisse und … Fledermäuse? An meinem Weihnachtsbaum?“

„Weihnachtsschmuck ist nicht Punk.“

„ _Du_ bist nicht Punk.“ Shinya näherte sich Kaoru noch etwas weiter, bis er sich auf seinem Schoß niederlassen konnte. Ehe Kaoru dazu kam zu protestieren, beugte er sich zu ihm nach unten und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Danke.“

Kaoru gab lediglich ein leises, zustimmendes Brummen von sich, aber er kannte seinen persönlichen Weihnachtsgeist mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nur seine Art war, sich eine potenziell blamable Antwort zu verkneifen.

~*~

Shinyas Atem verließ in einer weißen Wolke seinen Mund und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr nachzusehen, während sie sich zwischen den kahlen Bäumen im Nachthimmel verlor. Die Stille, die hier herrschte, hätte beinahe erdrückend gewirkt, wäre er sich nicht sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst gewesen, dass sie trügerisch war.

„Wärst du lieber zuhause geblieben?“

Kaorus Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte gleichzeitig die Melancholie abzuschütteln, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Seine Blicke blieben noch für einen Moment an den wenigen Sternen hängen, die im lichtverschmutzten Nachthimmel zu erkennen waren, ehe sie sich von den dunklen Augen des anderen einfangen ließen, die ihn mit einer gewissen Sorge betrachteten.

„Es ist nur seltsam, dass sie nicht hier sind. Ich hatte mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt, weißt du?“ Mit einem schwachen Schulterzucken wandte er sich dem Grabstein vor sich zu, zeichnete gedanklich die altbekannten Schriftzeichen nach, die von der Dunkelheit in ein tiefes Relief geworfen wurden. Selbst jetzt konnte er beinahe das liebevoll strenge Gesicht seiner Großmutter vor sich sehen, die ihm sagte, dass nun schlicht alles so war, wie es schon längst hätte sein sollen.

„Aber immerhin weißt du, warum. Und dass es ihnen gut geht. Jedenfalls soweit man das sagen kann.“

Ein trockenes Lachen verließ Shinyas Kehle, wurde unversehens zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln, als sich Kaorus kalte Finger zwischen seine eigenen schoben und ihre Hände in einem sicheren Griff miteinander verschränkten.

„Das stimmt.“ Er streckte seine freie Hand in Richtung des Grabsteins aus und sah mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit zu, wie einige vertrocknete Blätter in kleinen, grünlichen Flammen aufgingen, ohne dass er sie hätte berühren müssen. „Aber es wird komisch sein, sich um ihr Grab zu kümmern, wenn es jetzt tatsächlich … leer ist? Gewissermaßen.“

„Meins ist leerer.“ Shinya konnte das Grinsen in Kaorus Stimme hören, ließ sich dennoch ohne jeglichen Widerstand näher zu ihm ziehen, bis er sich in einer unnatürlich kühlen aber nicht minder angenehmen Umarmung wiederfand. Ganz automatisch lehnte er ein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des anderen, genoss es, sich für den Moment einfach nur halten zu lassen.

„Du bist ja auch etwas ganz Besonderes.“ Entgegen seinen Hoffnungen schaffte es sein Sarkasmus nicht, die Note der Dankbarkeit zu überdecken, die sich in seine Worte geschlichen hatte.

„So sieht‘s mal aus.“ Einen Moment lang verharrte Kaoru noch bewegungslos, ehe er einen Schritt zurück machte, sodass nur ihre Hände weiterhin verbunden waren, während ein böiger Wind ihm die verworrenen pinken Haare ins Gesicht wehte. „Komm mit, ich will mein Grab besuchen“, meinte er schließlich, zog einer Aufforderung gleich leicht an Shinyas Hand.

„Es klingt immer noch so was von makaber, wenn du das sagst.“

„Was soll ich sonst sagen?“ Er spürte das Schulterzucken des anderen mehr, als dass er es in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. „‘Zu mir oder zu dir‘?“

„Das–“ Shinya hätte seine Arme protestierend vor seinem Brustkorb verschränkt, hätte Kaoru nicht immer noch seine Hand gehalten. So zog er nur missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen, auch wenn Kaoru das natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß genau, was du denkst, Shinya“

„Und genau das macht diese Wortwahl auf so vielen Ebenen so falsch.“

Kaorus Lachen durchbrach ansteckend wie eh und je die Stille des Friedhofs, während er mit bestimmten Schritten den Weg zu seiner nicht wirklich letzten Ruhestätte einschlug. Er wusste genau, wie Shinya zu Eskapaden auf dem Friedhofsgelände im Allgemeinen und in der Nähe von Gräbern ihnen bekannter Menschen im Besonderen stand. Und so viele moralisch fragliche Entscheidungen er in den letzten Monaten auch getroffen hatte – es gab Grenzen, die würde er schlicht und einfach nicht überschreiten, nicht einmal dann, wenn man es ihm anbot.

„Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, was für einen Effekt es auf dich hat, einfach hier zu sein“, fuhr Shinya schließlich fort, als hätte es den eben geführten Austausch nie gegeben und wechselte damit gänzlich unsubtil das Thema. Aber die Tatsache, das Kaoru im Licht der Laternen gerade einen scharf umrissenen Schatten warf, konnte er nicht unerwähnt lassen.

„Wehe, du fängst schon wieder an, dir Sorgen deswegen zu machen.“

„Keine Angst, das hast du mir abgewöhnt. Aber du kannst nicht behaupten, dass es trotzdem anders ist, wenn du hier bist.“

„Es ist so oder so kein Vergleich zu früher.“ Mit einem kleinen Ruck blieb Kaoru vor dem Grabstein stehen, der seinen Familiennamen trug. Ehe er sich zu sehr in Gedanken darüber verlieren konnte, was es bedeutete, dass die Ruhestätte nicht annähernd so gepflegt war wie die von Shinyas Familie, drehte er sich zu seinem Begleiter um. „Und ich bin lieber mal ein bisschen unscharf an den Rändern als für die nächsten paar Hundert Jahre hier eingesperrt.“

„Freut mich zu hören.“ Für einen Moment sah Shinya schweigend auf die Grabstätte, ehe er in die Knie ging und vorsichtig damit begann, einige kleine Zweige und Blätter beiseite zu wischen. „Ich glaube, es wäre ziemlich furchtbar zu wissen, dass du hier die nächsten Jahrhunderte gefangen bist. Vor allem wenn ich nichts dagegen tun könnte.“

„Und das sagst du nicht nur, weil du die Zeit dann allein verbringen müsstest?“

Er hatte weder gehört noch aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie Kaoru sich bewegt hatte, schrak deswegen zusammen, als seine bloßen Arme sich plötzlich von hinten um ihn schlangen. Automatisch wanderten Shinyas Augen zu den Tattoos, die beinahe in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden schienen, folgen dem sachten Glimmen der Linien, die sie noch erkennen konnten.

„Natürlich. Als hätte ich einen anderen Grund dafür nicht zu wollen, dass du auf ewig an dein Grab gefesselt bist, weil du dich weigerst, deine Existenz aufzugeben.“

„Ich finde meine Existenz gerade eben besser als alles, was vielleicht danach kommen könnte.“ Die Kühle, die sich gegen Shinyas Scheitel presste, konnte nur von Kaorus Lippen kommen, ließ ihn in seinen Schal lächeln. Es herrschte erneut ein Moment Stille und er konnte spüren, wie sein Freund entgegen seinen Gewohnheiten einmal tief durchatmete. „Ich will dir etwas schenken. Auch wenn Weihnachten vorbei ist und all das.“ Kaoru öffnete seine Hand, die er bisher zu einer lockeren Faust geballt gehalten hatte, sodass Shinya den kleinen Gegenstand sehen konnte, der in seiner Handfläche lag. Im wenigen Licht, das sie erreichte, wirkte er milchig-weiß und glatt. Nur hier und da waren an den Rändern dunkle Spuren zu erkennen.

„Ist da– … Kaoru, schenkst du mir gerade einen Knochen?“ Shinya konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zum Ende der Frage eine Oktave nach oben schoss.

„Nicht irgendein Knochen“, das Schmunzeln war in den Worten des Älteren deutlich zu hören. „Mein Manubrium sterni, um genau zu sein.“

Mit einem langsamen Kopfschütteln versuchte Shinya einen weiteren Kommentar darüber, wie makaber das hier alles war, zu unterdrücken, betrachtete stattdessen stumm das kleine, vage kreuzförmige Stück seines toten Freundes. Irgendwer – und die Vermutung, dass es Kaoru gewesen war, lag näher als jede andere – hatte fein säuberlich ein Loch hindurch gebohrt und es mithilfe eines dünnen Lederbändchens zu einem Kettenanhänger umfunktioniert.

„Kaoru … das …“ Die Silben verhallten, ohne dass ihnen ein Satz folgen konnte, während Shinya so vorsichtig wie möglich nach dem Knochen griff, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Er versuchte sich in seiner hockenden Haltung umzudrehen, ließ sich letztlich aber schlicht auf den kalten Boden fallen und sah zu ihm auf. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

„Ich wollte aber. Und ich dachte, es ist schöner so, als wenn du immer ein Stück meines Mittelfingers in der Hosentasche stecken hast.“

„Du hast nur Angst davor, dass ich ihn aus Versehen mit wasche und er verloren geht.“

Kaorus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, während er Shinya die Kette wieder aus den Händen nahm, um sie ihm umzulegen.

„Ist nicht so, als würde die Gefahr nicht bestehen.“

„Das war ein einziges Mal.“

„Und ich werde dich gern die nächsten ein oder zwei Jahrhunderte immer wieder daran erinnern. Allzu viel ist schließlich nicht von mir übrig, da muss man vorsichtig sein.“

Statt zu antworten, schüttelte Shinya einmal mehr den Kopf, ehe er sich den Knochen erst erneut betrachtete und dann unter seiner Kleidung verbarg. Er kam erstaunlich warm auf seinem Brustkorb zu liegen und hinterließ ein schwaches Kribbeln auf seiner Haut.

„Was genau ist dieses Manubrium dingens eigentlich?“ Als er wieder aufsah, trug Kaoru einen beinahe entrückten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau und vielleicht kam der Eindruck nur durch die merkwürdigen Lichtverhältnisse zustande, aber er wirkte, als wäre ihm gerade die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen. „Kaoru?“

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten nahm der andere einen tiefen Atemzug, um sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

„Manubrium sterni. Der obere Teil des Brustbeins“, murmelte er noch, ehe er sich näher zu Shinya lehnte. „Ich … kann – fuck, das ist so komisch. Es ist, als ob ich deine Körperwärme spüren kann, ohne dass wir uns berühren.“ Kaoru rieb sich mit einer Hand über den eigenen Brustkorb, ohne dass diese Geste etwas an der ungewohnten Empfindung ändern konnte. Als er Shinya wieder ansah, lag eine ungewohnte Offenheit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist, als würde ich spüren, dass du lebst.“

„Oh.“ Zu mehr als dieser einen Silbe kam er nicht, ehe sich zwei kühle Hände um sein Gesicht schlossen und Kaoru ihn an sich zog, um seine Lippen mit den Eigenen zu verschließen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Shinya protestiert und seinen Freund daran erinnert, dass sie sich auf einem Friedhof befanden. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als hilflos in den Kuss zu seufzen, mit dem der andere ihn mühelos vollkommen gefangen nahm. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum aber jede noch so kleine Berührung zwischen ihnen schien eine Art energetische Rückkopplungsschleife auszulösen – das leichte Kribbeln, das anfangs von der Kette ausgegangen war, breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus und Shinya konnte den Funkenschlag spüren, als er eine Hand in Kaorus Haar vergrub.

„Deine Augen …“, murmelte Kaoru, nachdem er den Kuss für einen Moment unterbrochen hatte, starrte ihn offen an. Seine Daumen strichen in einer beinahe erführchtigen Geste federleicht über Shinyas Wangen, als würden ihm tatsächlich einmal die Worte fehlen.

„Dein … alles.“ Er konnte nicht anders, als ein atemloses Lachen auszustoßen. „Du glühst förmlich.“ Zumindest wusste er nicht, wie er es besser beschreiben konnte – von Kaorus ganzer Erscheinung ging ein sanfter Glanz aus, der ihn unweigerlich an Fuchsfeuer erinnerte, auch wenn er sich dieses Phänomen nicht erklären konnte. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er einige verworrene Strähnen aus Kaorus Stirn zurück und sah für einen Sekundenbruchteil dem kleinen Funkenregen hinterher, den die Geste auslöste, eher er dem anderen ein halbes Grinsen zuwarf. „Fehlt nur noch der Heiligenschein und du gehst als Weihnachtsengel durch.“

„Pff. Sagt der, dessen Augen leuchten, als wäre er besessen.“ Er hauchte kleine Küsse auf Shinyas Stirn, Nasenspitze und schließlich seinen Mund, ehe er weitersprach, sich aber im gleichen Zug rittlings auf seinem Schoß niederließ. „Ich entschuldige mich später, okay?“

„Okay.“

Vermutlich hätte er gerade zu allem Möglichen oder auch Unmöglichen ‚okay‘ gesagt, aber die Tatsache, dass Kaoru postwendend damit begann, ihn um den Verstand zu küssen, hielt ihn effektiv davon ab, in diesem Moment darüber nachdenken zu müssen.  
Vielleicht waren manche Regeln eben doch dafür da, gebrochen zu werden, ganz wie sein Freund immer behauptete. Vielleicht musste man manchmal Ausnahmen machen, selbst wenn es dabei um das richtige Maß körperlicher Nähe im unmittelbaren Umkreis von Gräbern ging. Vielleicht war das die Art von Flexibilität, die ihm laut Kaoru so oft fehlte. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war ihm das alles gerade ziemlich egal, weil ihn ohnehin keine Regel der Welt davon abhalten könnte, sich vollkommen in den Gefühlen, die Kaoru in ihm auslöste, zu verlieren. Was zugegebenermaßen wesentlich besseres Entertainment war, als das städtische Feuerwerk zu beobachten, das pünktlich um Mitternacht begann, den Friedhof sporadisch zu erhellen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Info hinterher: Ich dürft gegebenenfalls gern ein bisschen verwirrt sein. Die Story hier ist eine Art Interlude zu einer Story, die ich im Idealfall nächstes Jahr schreiben möchte, wenn ihr also wissen wollt, was es mit den Beiden genau auf sich hat, kann ich diese Frage hoffentlich irgendwann in 2021 beantworten ;)  
> Ansonsten: Frohe Weihnachten, lasst es euch so gut gehen wie möglich und denkt kurz an die armen Socken, die vor allem im Gesundheits- und Pflegebereich über die Feiertage arbeiten müssen. Achja, und kommt gut ins neue Jahr, es kann ja fast nur besser werden.


End file.
